Living Together
by lazylyz
Summary: Living together had never really happened, even though they were all in the same house during school. Now that post-graduation bliss has come to an end, life has to move on. Al is moving out and he wants Rose and his best friend to go with him on his adventure.
1. The Plan

**The Plan**

It had been almost a year to the day since they had graduated from Hogwarts. Al had warned his friends that if they did not make plans for after graduation they would be stuck at their parents' places. Low and behold, Rose was once again complaining about her pestering father.

"I know he means well but can't he just understand that not all of us have it figured out after school. I mean he had Uncle Harry and the Auror stuff after the war, but just because I have you, Al, doesn't mean I've got my life figured out. I know you're interning at St. Mungo's and all but I don't really want to do that," Rose let out a little huff at the end, and as she was taking in another breath Al spoke up.

"Didn't you get all O's for your NEWT's or something crazy like that,"" Al questioned in disbelief. "You could do anything you wanted and yet you decided to be stuck at your parent's place. You know it's your fault having to listen to Uncle Ron go on about you not making a decision.""

"Uhrr don't remind me," Rose responded picking up her glass of water. "So what's with the meet up here? It's not like we haven't seen each other at our family's places."

They were currently sitting outside at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor enjoying the sun streaming through the floating umbrellas above as Al was gulping down yet another frosty shake. His knee was bouncing and his eyes were darting back and forth along the walkway beside them.

Rose got a disgusted look on her face and her nose wrinkled, "Don't tell me HE is coming too," She sighed. "Al you know what I told you earlier. I absolutely don't want to see him especially the way he treated me at the end of school."

"Oh come on, Rosie, that was ancient history. He's loads better now. He just didn't know how to talk to you, and it took him a while to grow up," Al gave her a pleading look. She sighed again and crossed her arms.

"Whatever crazy plan you have come up with my answer is NO." Her eyes staring resolutely back at Al's. "I will sit here peacefully but after that I will take my leave!"

"Oh come on just hear me out. Trust me on this one. I've got it figured out," As he said that Rose's eyes caught the shine of sun beaming off of none other than Al's best friend's blonde head. She had to admit to herself that he had grown, but as tall as he was she was sure none of that growth translated into actual maturity.

Sure enough Scorpius meandered his way toward their table, pulled out a seat, and sent a sparkling smirk towards Rose. She stared at him through cool eyes, arms still crossed. Letting out yet another sigh, she focused her attention back on Al who was watching the two of them. She raised her eyebrows at him refusing to say anything.

"Well," Al cleared his throat as if trying to clear out the tense atmosphere between the two as Rose reached for her glass of water. "I''m glad to see you could make it Scorp."

"Well I'm glad I could make it Al," His deep voice startling Rose so much she dribbled some of her water down her front. It was his turn to raise his eyebrows in her direction, effectively making her ears red. "I didn't really know what to expect since you see me every day anyways." His eyes were still trained on Rose as she was trying to hide her blush with her bushy red hair.

"Yes, yes, I didn't tell either of you what I was planning, because if I had neither of you would have shown up," He said emphatically, his hands helping his point.

"No surprise there Al," Rose finally said her head still not looking in Scorpius' direction. He smirked at her again and then gave Al a squinty eyed smile.

"So what did you have in mind Al?" His voice causing Rose's blush to creep its way onto her face. Al was in the middle of responding when Rose blurted out as she raised a hand to her eyes.

"Oh this is ridiculous," Her head in her hands, voice muffled.

"What?" Scorpius questioned lightly. "The fact the you keep blushing every time I talk or…"

"Oh you still are a git aren't you?" Rose scolded Scorpius, her blush all but disappearing behind her anger. "I am NOT blushing because of you. I''ll have you know any kind of color is a Weasley trait. Whether or not it's you or the fact that we're sitting here like fools listening, once again, to one of Al's plans." She let out a huff again and Al was beginning to notice a trend.

"Okay, okay let me just get what I want to say out then you guys can make a decision," Al spoke up sparing his cousin the response he could tell Scorpius was dying to give.

"I got a flat."

"You what?" Rose exclaimed dropping her glass to the table. "When did this happen?"

"Isn't that what he just said he was going to do? Tell us, then let us make a decision," Scorpius glanced over her crossed arms again before his eyes made their way to hers. Her blush had returned along with the glare. He turned his attention back to his friend who clearly was trying to keep a straight face.

"Hmmm yes I got a flat. I asked dad about it awhile back after graduation and he said it was all good. He just didn't want me going too far into Muggle London alone. That's where you guys come in," He said dramatically. "I'm here to solve your problems, both of you."

Al looked at Rose, "I know you can't stand one more minute of your father let alone your brother, and you, Scorpius, you don't want to be cooped up in the Manor for the rest of forever. So, the plan is you guys can live with me!"

Al looked at both pleadingly, "Come on. I've already got the place and it took me awhile to find it. I just don't want my dad to find out I''m in the middle of muggle London by myself. He'd go bonkers."

Rose stiffened, her arms still refusing to leave their crossed place in front of her. Scorpius was looking over Al's shoulder as if calculating something in his head.

"Ok." He spoke up. Rose finally turned to look at him, her gaze full of incredulity. "Just as long as my parents know it's you, Al," He continued as he looked at Rose. "I don''t think they would be too happy if they knew a girl was there." Her mouth had dropped open and her eyes were wide. "What, took your breath away did I?" He joked with her.

She shook her head, glare returning, "Absolutely not! I refuse. How big is this place anyways? And where is it for your father to be concerned so much? AND how much will it all cost you? You haven't gotten any muggle money, and you most certainly don't work a muggle job to pay for it."" Rose continued her barrage of questions pelting her cousin one after another. "Has it got enough rooms for all of us, Al? If you're talking about a flat, those tend to run small here. I don't fancy myself being squished with you lot. And for another thing, my father would not allow it. You know how he feels."

She ended her tirade with a swift sigh again. Scorpius looked her over again and laughed, "Jeez woman you are starting to sound a lot like your mother. Calm down would you give the man a second to answer a least one of those questions before springing on more."

Al held up his hand, "Don't worry wonderful cousin of mine. I've got it figured out. It's a three-bedroom flat that's got a living room and kitchen. I've got the money figured out. It's owned by an old muggleborn who has several of the flats in the area which he rents out to wizards who want a chance to really integrate and study muggle the lifestyle. He lets us pay him with wizard money and everything." He paused for a second gaging Rose's reaction. She watched him closely as he continued. "I've already spoken to your father and mother. She''s all for it, says 'it will be a great learning experience for us'. Your dad doesn't need to know much more other than your rooming with me. I'm not dumb enough to mention Scorp, no offense there bud," Al nodded his head to Scorpius.

"None taken. I don't want to be on his bad side is all," Scorpius said with weary eyes. "I'll just say I'm visiting if he catches me there."

The boys turned their gaze to Rose as she fiddled with the tablecloth until she looked resolute about something.

"I want the largest room," She declared sending both boys rolling their eyes. "And if you've got money covered I don't have to get a job right away, right?"

"You still haven't got a job have you, Weasley? I thought you were the smartest witch in our grade," Scorpius looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"I don't want to hear that from you! Either of you really," She said with a lack of power. "Anyways, if we're going to do this who's going to be moving all our stuff?"

"Ahh you ask too many questions Rosie," Al countered. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it all." He finished his shake with a smirk worthy of one of Scorpius's, set down his cup, clapped his hands and jumped up. ""Off to make plans. Don't eat each other once I'm gone."

He sent a lazy wink towards Scorpius and waved to Rose as he sauntered off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Don't you dare say anything in response to that," Rose said in a low voice, eyes trained on her glass. "If you want to be able to get along in the near future."

"I hadn't planned on saying anything m'dear," Scorpius said with a smirk. "What gave you the impression?"

She looked up at his eyes and regretted the second she did so as yet another blush crept its way forward, "Git."

With that she stood, left some money on the table, and gathered her items. She turned to leave but felt a strong hand pull on her wrist.

"Rose," His deep voice reverberating through her chest. She turned to glare at him, tugging her arm back but he refused to let go. "I''m sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Well you've done enough. Now please let go," She whispered back at not trusting her voice. Her eyes hiding behind her vibrant curls, blush on her ears. He released her arm as she turned away a second time to leave. He clenched his hand as he watched her go. He was startled by the serving man come to clear away the table.

"Are you all done sir?"

"Uh, yes I am. Thank you," Scorpius said as he got up from his seat. He watched the way Rose went and turned in the other direction thinking to himself that this living together thing was most likely going to give him a heart attack.


	2. The Flat

**The Flat**

Rose didn't know what to expect when Albus took to her to their new living quarters. He had arranged all her books and furniture to arrive with his own stuff on moving day so she didn't have to do anything. Now she was considering that had been a very bad idea. She pulled her hair into a bun while looking up at the building.

The flat was on the fifth floor of an old run down muggle apartment building a few blocks from Diagon Alley. Rose was sure Al had lied to her when he had said far into Muggle London. She looked up at the building again as Al grabbed her hand.

"Oh Rosie," He exclaimed in a dramatic manner. "You are going to love this place dear."

"Quit it with the over the top drama. We're not in some old muggle movie, Al, or are you trying to cover the fact that this place is a dump," She gestured to the building.

"Well the outside is a little worse for wear but believe me when I say the inside is spectacular," Al responded as he led Rose towards the several flights of stairs up to their new flat. "Now I've set up all your books, well just the shelves. You can set up the books. Yes, you have the larger room, and it so happens to be next to the bathroom. Scorp and I came up with a schedule which you of course can look over and change if you want."

"A schedule for the kitchen," She guessed. "You know I'm never going to cook." She rolled her eyes half listening to what her cousin had to say as he pulled her the rest of the way to the door.

"Uhh, Rosie it's not for the kitchen. There's plenty of space in there," He fished through his pocket and grabbed a pair of keys handing one to Rose. He then turned to the door and opened it. "It's for the bathroom."

"The bathroom," Rose took a step into the entryway of the rather large flat dropping her bag from her shoulder. "Albus Severus Potter did you fail to mention that there is only one bathroom! This great big flat and one bathroom! I can't believe you." She scathingly looked around spotting the large kitchen with an island bar. "I see the kitchen is to your liking. All that space you mentioned. Too bad they could not have added another bathroom."

"Oh Rose you're being the dramatic one now," Al said pulling out a stool and sitting at the bar. He placed his head in his hands as he watched her roam around their new place. ""It'll be peachy. We got a cleaning schedule and everything. I even told Scorp you've got first dibs on showering."

"First dibs! I can't believe you. Both of you," Her hair had started to fly out of the loose bun she had put it in before climbing the stairs. ""Arggghhh I'm so mad at you right now. You lied. You know very well that I do not want to share bathrooms ever again. I said that after Hogwarts." She pointed a finger in his direction. ""Especially with that immature boy. You included. If you are anywhere near as messy as my brother…"

She let out another harrumph and spun towards the hallway to see where it went. She turned the corner in her rage and slammed face first into Scorpius' chest effectively knocking the air out of herself and the boy in question. He coughed rubbing his chest as if in pain.

"So that was all the commotion. I was beginning to wonder if Al had a girlfriend and they were breaking up or something," His voice once again lighting Rose's ears with color. She looked up at him with a scowl.

"You're in on this too," Poking his chest with her finger. "I''m sure he told you. He always tells you everything."

"You know if you keep scowling like that it's going to get stuck on," He grabbed her finger pulling her hand up well past her head.

Yanking her hand out of his grasp, she brushed past him and continued down the hall. There were two bedrooms on either side so she kept going around the corner, and found the bathroom at the end and her bedroom on the right.

She opened her door and found her bookshelves lining the walls. Her bed was set under the windows with a nightstand and dresser on the far side of the room next to the closet. She kicked a box near her feet and regretted it right away because it was full of her Ancient Runes textbooks and they were rather heavy. She closed the door behind her and set to organizing her books.

A knock at her door drew her out of her comatose. Her books had piled up around her rather quickly since she hadn't decided which order to put them in yet. The door creaked open and a blond head poked through. He cleared his throat and looked about the stacks of books trying to spot her red bushy hair.

"Um, Al wants to have a celebratory dinner for our first night at the flat. He said he's making an Italian Special."

Rose's head popped up somewhere between her bed and the large stack of Arithmancy books, her eyes bright.

"Oooo Al's cooking. Yes!" She did a little fist pump nearly knocking over the stack beside her. She let out a little squeak steadying the books before they fell. ""Best decision to move in with my cousin. His cooking is great, but I will not take this as an apology dinner."

She brandished her finger again and Scorpius gave her a look of mock defeat.

"If this is still about the bathroom," Scorpius' voice filling her room, "then you have yet to actually see it. Because once you see it you'll realize it's not that bad."

She rolled her eyes, "Sharing a toilet with either of you is bad enough. A shower on top of that and the sink."

"Don't worry there are two sinks. One's for you," He said with a wink. "Plus we're not five anymore, we can aim well enough."

"Ewh gross. I don't need to be hearing this," Rose covered her ears and her eyes shut tight. "La la la la. Just tell me when dinner is actually ready."

"Fine, at least I'm trying to be reasonable here," He left with a soft click of the door and she was back in the dampened silence of her books. She shuffled around deciding to start with her first year books on the bottom shelf moving on up. Once Rose had placed them in the order she wanted, she decided it was time to check out the rest of the flat.

She started with the bathroom. Rose opened the door to find a sink on either side. The one on the left had toothbrushes and other items around it so she figured it belonged to the boys. The toilet and shower were in a separate room from the sinks. Rose breathed in deep. Now there was no way someone would walk in on her.

She left the bathroom and headed back towards the kitchen. She turned the corner slower this time making sure someone was not there to block her way. The way was clear, and she found Al chopping up lettuce for a salad. She pulled out a stool at the bar and put her head in her hands.

"So," Rose paused letting Al know she was there. He turned to look at her smile on his face. "I see you're fitting in just nicely. Finally got the kitchen to yourself, have you?"

"Well of course. You're a terrible cook and I would never let Scorp near fire with a ten-foot pole. So, yes I've got the kitchen,"" He replied.

"Why would you never let him near fire?" She looked at the stove where the water was boiling.

From the living room a voice called out and loud footsteps could be heard making their way to the kitchen.

"Don't you dare tell her that Potter or I'll have your head!"

Al grinned at Rose, his bright green eyes shining, and put a finger to his lips as Scorpius rounded the corner, "That's a story for when he's not around."

"No. You promised!" Scorpius looked out of breath with a slight tinge of pink shining through his pale features. Pointing a finger at Al. His breath caught again and Rose spoke up.

"What, did I just take your breath away there Scorpius?" She said sending him a sly smile in his direction. His eyes widened and he looked scathingly at her.

"No," His finger moving from Al to Rose. "No. I stopped. You can't start this again. We have dinner almost ready."

"What can't handle a little challenge?" She questioned him. Watching his eyes dart between her and her cousin.

"Al told me off," Pointing back at Al like a child. With that he spun around and stormed back to the living room. The sound of the muggle telly turned on. She could hear conversations about the weather for the week. She looked back at Al. He had the spaghetti in a strainer set aside.

"Rose will you get the plates out?" He pointed to the cabinet near the sink while he stirred the sauce.

"Sure thing," Rose opened the cabinet only to find an unopened package of paper plates. She pulled them down. "You know you could have a least got real plates and things. We are wizards and witches, cleaning is easy."

"Eh where's the fun in that. This is our first night on our own!" Al whipped the sauce spoon in her direction. "It should be fun. It should be different!"

"Yeah, keyword should," She brought the plates over to the small table beside the living room and set them down. She glanced over towards the couch and saw Scorpius' outline from the glare of the telly. He looked entranced with whatever show was on, so Rose took the opportunity while she had it.

She crept around the side of the couch where he was sitting and had her finger poised ready to strike. A commercial was coming on, and Scorpius turned his head ready to ask something out loud, but all that came out was a rather large squeak.

His arms flailed about as his body jumped. His head whipped around so fast Rose could have sworn his neck had cracked. The next thing she knew was the ceiling because Scorpius was leaping over the couch and tackling her to the ground. Her breath was knocked out of her, and he made an attempt at tickling her. She felt his legs flex around her hips while she struggled to get free.

"Oh no you don't! You are not getting away with any funny business now," Scorpius pulled at one of Rose's arms, but Al came around the corner flicking a light on. The two bodies on the floor stopped struggling and gasping could be heard as breaths were caught. Al glanced down, "Now that you're done mating with my cousin, dinner's ready.""

Scorpius' face was as red as Rose's and he refused to meet her eye.

"I am not mating with your cousin, Al! How could you say that? It's very inappropriate," He jumped up and walked over to the table.

"Could have fooled me. You guys were all breathy and banging. It all sounds the same," Al set the large bowl of pasta in the middle of the table.

Rose picked herself up off the ground and took a seat at the table. She refused to look at anyone, only scooping pasta for herself.

"Well sounds like you haven't heard too many people having sex," Rose countered after some thought.

"Ok!" Scorpius stopped the conversation. "Let's just eat our food in quiet. I don't want to hear anything more about shagging."

"Sounds to me like you're a…" Her sentence was cut short because of a flying roll.

"I said shut it, Weasley," Scorpius gave her a glare as he started shoveling food in his mouth.

Al glanced between the two with a slight smile on his face. "You know. If I didn't know any better, I would say you guys are shagging."

"Potter!" Scorpius made to throw another roll but Rose got to him first. She smeared red tomato sauce down the side of his cheek.

"What was it you said, dear cousin?" A smile evident in her voice.

"Nothing, Rosie dear, nothing," Al grabbed a napkin off the table and cleaned off his cheek. "I just wanted to have a toast to our new adventure.""

Scorpius snorted into his plate and Rose glared at the both of them. Sufficed to say dinner was a complete affair.


	3. The Song

**The Song**

Living at the flat was mostly uneventful with Al and Scorpius interning at St. Mungo's, so Rose wandered muggle London. She had found several quaint cafes where she could enjoy a nice coffee and a book. She had also learned a lot about the habits muggles tended to keep, and rather enjoyed watching people stream by often wondering what it would be like owning her own place where muggles and wizards could stop by.

On a few occasions, Rose found herself at some local bars with her friend Alice listening to muggle music when Al and Scorpius had night shifts. She loved the music, especially the stringed instrument that was loud when plugged into a strange little box. Rose had asked her mother what it was all about, but she claimed she never really listened to music like that.

So here she found herself, alone in the flat with Al and Scorpius working another night shift. Instead of going out, Rose had decided that a nice relaxing bath and a book would do the trick.

It was late and she had finished her bath, and had decided to dress in her long tee-shirt and thick argyle socks which let her slide across the wood floor with ease. She had been spending the last half hour zipping back and forth belting the lyrics stuck in her head, and now she had gotten to the rather complex guitar solo.

"Bumb bumb baawawwwon noooowwwwnnnn! Duut duutt. Bumb bumb baaawwwwooon naaaawt!" She slid past the bedrooms towards the kitchen. Her arms rocking on her imagined guitar. "Dut dut dut baalllleeelalala."

She was lost in her own little world and had yet to see the shocked face of one of her roommates. His eyes were wide with fascination, and he looked her up and down, taking in her peculiar fashion. He chuckled and his pale skin started to show the pink dusting of a blush. His mouth was open but no words came out. Rose, still unaware of Scorpius' presence, let out yet another rift and slid towards the living room until she caught sight of the boy by the entrance.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed. Her foot slipped out from underneath her and she fell rather hard on her butt. "Ahhh this is really embarrassing! I can''t believe you didn't announce yourself."

"What, are we at ball or something?" His deep voice captivating her. "I didn't realize I needed to do that at my own place. Besides usually you are out and about. Not here in your socks rocking to imaginary music." A smile played on his lips.

She felt his eyes dart down her again as she tried to regain some of her composure. He most definitely had a blush this time and she most definitely did not want to be the reason for it. She watched him shake his head while he dropped his bag off his shoulder. It was now her turn to look him over, and she didn't know if she liked what she found. His hair was flat against his head as if he has gotten out of the shower, and his shoulders were slumped with exhaustion. His eyes though were full of light as he watched her watch him. His cheeks still held the color from before. Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Well, now that we have both looked each other over, I think I'm going to head to my room," He said in a soft voice. Rose was still stunned until she thought it over.

"Aren't you supposed to be working night shift?" She asked still sitting on the floor where she fell.

"Eh, no that's Al. I only had till closing tonight," He coughed again clearly uncomfortable with the current atmosphere. He brought a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Er, Right," Rose picked herself up and dusted off her backside. "I didn't expect anyone to be here."

"You and me both," He gave a soft smile and turned towards the bedrooms while she headed the same way. They both stopped and looked at each other again trying to gauge who was going to go first. Scorpius nodded his head low to let Rose go first. She did until she heard a soft chuckle. She whipped around.

"You!" Her finger pointing out again. "You insufferable git. You did that on purpose didn't you."

"I have no clue what you are talking about m'dear," He said lightly with a guilty look, hands raised in the air. Eyes darting between her own eyes and her legs.

"Were you staring at my butt?!" She called out. Her finger getting dangerously close to taking his eye out.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," He repeated. His cheeks visibly stained with red. "Since you are wearing that outfit, I can see why it would be hard not to.""

"Oh you are ridiculous. It's all you boys think about isn't it?" She accused him as she tugged the bottom of her shirt with her other hand. "I can't believe you. Your own friend's cousin.""

"Well it's kind of hard not to since you are dressed that way," He gestured towards her shirt which covered just past her rear.

"Kind of hard not to! Kind of hard NOT TO!" Rose took a deep breath. "I'll have you know, I don't go falling all over you when you prance around in your boxers. Besides nothing is even showing. It's called self-control. Get some."

"I do not prance and just because nothing is showing doesn't mean I don't have a brain," He leaned over her. "And I do have self-control thank you." He turned towards his open bedroom door, walked in, and promptly shut it in her face.

"Oi you git!" She banged her fist on his door. "You get out here right this instant! You're not getting away this time."

Rose was about to start banging again but the door swung open swiftly, and standing in front of her was a shirtless Scorpius. The quick change had ruffled his hair, and his eyes held a challenge. She tried to hold them but curiosity got the best of her and they drifted lower. Her mouth went dry. His abs were well defined for someone who worked all the time, and the pale skin reflected the kitchen light which cast a deeper shadow across his stomach.

"Got some self-control there, Rosie Posie?" He smirked down at her.

"Oh you are a git aren't you?" Her eyes returning to his just in time to catch the smirk.

"Thought you knew that, Rosie?" He brushed past her towards the bathroom. She caught a strong whiff of his cologne. She shook her head trying to clear any thoughts she had. Glaring at his well sculpted back, she made her way to her room. He caught her eye as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stuck her hip out as she closed her room door holding his gaze the whole time. The door snapped closed, and she let out a breath and rubbed her hand on her forehead.

Scorpius' eyes were wide as he stood in the bathroom doorway. He couldn't pull them from Rose's door. His mind replaying everything that had just happened, and he could have sworn his heart was beating to the tune she had belted out earlier.

The next morning Al came trudging into a silent kitchen. Both Scorpius and Rose were minding their own corners of the room. Rose with her coffee and Scorpius getting a bowl for cereal. Al looked between the two.

"What's got all your knickers in a knot?" He questioned sensing the strained atmosphere.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ground out Scorpius. His cheeks returning to the color they were the night before.

Rose sent a glare from over her mug to Albus. Her own ears reflecting Scorpius' cheek color. A smile appeared on Al's face as he looked between his two friends.

"Ooo something illicit must have gone down whilst I was away," He sang out while twirling towards the counter. "When daddy's away the children play.""

"You are just a ridiculous as he is," Rose declared as she grabbed a muffin before getting up and leaving the bar to find more comfortable seating.

Al quickly followed her into the living room with Scorpius following him.

"Al just drop it," Scorpius said pleadingly.

"Now I must know," Plopping down on the chair next to Rose. He batted his eyes at her. "Dearest cousin. What has thou been doing in my flat?""

"You are ridicu…" Rose could not even finish the sentence before Scorpius's rather large frame flung its self into the remaining space next to Al.

BANG.

The chair gave up, having three people squished rather forcefully on the reclining comfort tended to make chairs rather unhappy. One of the chair's legs gave out, and the occupants slide towards Rose's side of the chair, squishing her into the arm rest which was just holding her off the floor.

Rose let out a groan.

"I can't believe you guys. You broke my chair!"

Al tried to respond but with Rose's hair in his mouth all that came out was a muffled, "whhl fwix eh."

Scorpius laughed and leaned more into Al squishing them further into Rose.

She glared at them both.

"Get off me this instant," She raised her foot ready to kick out.

Al catching the look in her eye ducked down to the floor and rolled away. Scorpius not ready for Al's movement went sliding into Rose's waiting foot.

"Oof," He wheezed into her ear.

"Well that's what you get for breaking my chair, you utter nuisance. I can't believe you would rough house like that. All I wanted was a little peace and quiet,"" She looked mad.

"Rosie," Al said from the floor. "We'll take care of it. And look I was just giving you two some space to cuddle and stuff."

Rose grabbed her forgotten muffin and tossed it at Al's head. He missed the dodge and took it straight in the eye.

"Rose how could you. My perfect vision," He whined. "All gone to waste by your terrible muffin. You've got to stop throwing food at me."

"Well you were asking for it. And you!" She exclaimed rounding on Scorpius. "I cannot believe you."

She grabbed a pillow off the floor and started aiming for his head, "You are undoubtedly, the worst, most insufferable, prat, ever. I cannot stand you."


	4. The Bathroom

**The Bathroom**

Rose had found out rather quickly the bathroom had a few problems. The water pressure was horrid since they were on the top floor of a muggle building, and the lack of pressure directly correlated to the length of time it took to actually clean. Also, it was near impossible to hear if the water was actually running and a person was in the shower when was someone standing outside. When they had first moved into the flat, Al had promised Rose first dibs on showers, meaning if she wanted to take a shower she didn't have to wait, and that promise became harder and harder to keep because of the busy, chaotic, and fluctuating schedules.

With the boys gone a lot, Rose could spend days getting lost in a book only to surface for food and some quality time with her friend Alice who would often come over to hang out. The time alone was great but she could never count on when the boys would come and go, and that often left the bathroom schedule a mess. Several mix ups had happened because such chaos.

Other than the bathroom problems, the flat was great. Rose absolutely loved not having her father around to complain about her not having work. So she was free to spend her time how she wanted. And so, Rose was partaking one eventful mix up to Alice as they lounged on the couches in the living room.

"Al was absolutely terrified. It was hilarious. You should have heard his shout," Rose informed Alice, her longtime family friend. "And Scorpius was blubbering like an idiot. 'Al you should know better!" Rose mimicked Scorpius, "'There's a schedule and everything!'' Oh it was glorious."

Alice laughed along with her giggling into her drink. "Oh I bet Al was in a right state. If only I could have been there to see it. "

"Oh don't you start. I don't need your obsession with Al to make you get any funny ideas," Rose responded with a short snort before taking a sip from her drink.

"Me. Funny ideas. I have no clue what you're talking about Rosie," Alice smirked in Rose's direction. "I'm just waiting till you have an issue."

"I will not be having an issue with the bathroom. I take precautions and don't take a shower unless the boys are out. Then I know absolutely for sure that I will be left alone," Rose's drink clinked against the table, just missing the edge of a stone coaster. She lifted it again and attempted to place the bottle properly, she failed letting out a groan in the process.

"Haha Rose you're so drunk right now. I bet in your state, if Malfoy came in you would not be able to contain yourself," Alice shifted her weight on the couch to a more comfortable position, cradling her drink in her hands. She continued to giggle while Rose wrinkled her nose, frown appearing, eyes sharp.

"I would contain myself, but if Al walked in," Her finger pointing in Alice's general direction. "You would make a fool of yourself."

A beat red wave descended upon Alice's face as she tried to cover up, "Nooo. I would not, Rose. We both know you're head over heals. I'm just a little crazy."

"I consent. We're both crazy. But not fools, never fools, Alice," Rose stated with a slur. "And just a little drunk. I suggest we wrap up this little confession time. The boys only have till closing and I plan on being securely in bed well before they come back."

"Only protecting yourself here huh, Rosie," Alice accused.

"Of course. I don't need any more stressful occurrences."

"Like you're under any stress. You don't even have a job."

"Job or not, there's still stress when living with those monkeys," Rose rolled slowly off the tanned recliner, thumping onto the floor. "Grrrnnhh ahh I need a shower."

"Well best get to it before those monkeys get back. I say you've got about a good hour," Alice looked down at Rose with creased eyebrows and a small smile. "Don't want anyone barging in on you."

"Ugghh don't remind me. Will you be good to make it back on your own?"

"I'll be fine. Just get yourself cleaned up dear. I'll see myself out."

The next morning Rose found the flat in a quiet state which gave her time to get coffee going and reflect. Last night once Alice left, she enjoyed a nice hot shower and a good book after. Well after an hour later Scorpius and Al barged into the flat arguing about showers and the proper time allowed. Rose ignored their muffled arguing while she enjoyed the rest of her book. She slowly fell asleep and did not hear from the boys after they concluded their argument.

The coffee maker gurgled and groaned as it finished brewing its contents. Rose grabbed a pink flowered mug from the squeaky cabinet above the coffee maker and poured herself a mug full. She took a sip feeling the black liquid roughly slide down her throat. Coughing, she grabbed a muffin from the basket on the island and made her way to her cushy reading chair in the living room. Rose reclined, propping a wrinkled book up in front of her knees and took another sip of coffee before reading where she left off last night. Unbeknownst to her, a bedroom door opened and the individual made his way to the bathroom just as unaware of his roommate as she was of him.

Rose finished up her chapter and took her last sip of coffee before slipping off to the bathroom. She found the door open to the sinks so she decided to brush her teeth and get ready for the day. Grabbing the toothbrush, she hummed tunelessly. She brushed her teeth and then set about to washing her face. Once she finished she turned to go into the bathroom. Opening the door, she walked smack into a very naked Scorpius Malfoy, shower dripping in the background. His body was presented in full view, his towel held in hand and not around his body. Rose felt her ears light up instantly.

"AHHHHH. What the hell?! Weasley?" He tried to cover up his most important bits but she had already gotten a show. "Haven't you heard of knocking before you enter the bathroom?"

Her ear's redness flowed right into her face as she flustered, trying to say something.

"I... I. I eh. I'm sso sorry," Rose's hands went to her face trying to cover her embarrassment, her feet rooted on the spot. The small towel Scorpius had grabbed did nothing to block her view of him, muscled and dripping.

"Just stop staring and get out!" He hissed trying to break her out of her daze. She squeaked in response and promptly fled to her room, door shutting swiftly behind her, her heart hammering.

"I'm sorry!" Rose yelled with more gusto. "I didn't think anyone was up yet."

She fanned herself, cheeks still red from the sight she saw, while Scorpius snapped the bathroom door shut and leaned against it. His heart was hammering also and he noticed with slight disappointment that he was a little bit aroused from her surprise visit to the bathroom. He groaned and started to dry off trying to ignore everything that had just happened. Grabbing a larger towel, he wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom only to noticed he left his clothes in his room. Scorpius' shoulders dropped as Rose's door opened a tiny crack and he heard her call out softly.

"Are you done yet? I really need to use the toilet."

"Err just a minute. I haven't got any clothes. I've left them in my room," He gruffly replied briefly wondering how Al had not woken yet.

"Well hurry up, Scorpius. I've got to go," She chided softly. He rubbed his face with his free hand trying to distract himself from what her voice was doing to him in areas he would rather not think about at the moment. Quickly striding out of the bathroom, he made his way towards his room and ran smack into Al who had just opened his own bedroom door. Al looked delirious before quickly realizing what was happening.

"AH Scorpius! Why do you have no clothes on? You'll scar Rosie in that state," Al ribbed in a joking manner. Scorpius scowled back. "What's got you in a foul mood?"

"I don't need your jesting right now Al. I'm trying to fix the situation. Now! Will you let me get to my room in one piece before your cousin comes out again"

"Again?" Al questioned with a smirk appearing on his lips. "Oohhh did I miss this morning's mishaps? Did you two get into more scandalously illicit behaviors?"

Scorpius shoved his hand in Al's face forcing the boy back into his room.

"Get out of the way! I need to get dressed without you being a pain."

Al's response was a muffled cry as he tried to move Scorpius' hand. Both were pulled from their small fight when the bathroom door closed with a soft snap. Blood drained from Scorpius' face as he quickly shoved Al away before making his way to his room. He shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

Al poked his head out of his room and looked from side to side. No one was in the hall so he made his way to the kitchen. He opened a stiff drawer and pulled out a recipe book. Grabbing some ingredients, he began to make pancakes with blueberries and strawberries. He placed whipped cream and syrup on the island counter, and set out plates. He looked around the kitchen and found some candles. Lighting them, Al put the candles in front of two plates before serving himself off to the side.

Scorpius walked in fully dressed and took in the place setting.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"Just some breakfast," Replied Al as he took another bite out of his blueberry pancakes.

"But what's with the..." He was interrupted.

"OOOOh pancakes! Al you are the best!" Rose slide past Scorpius, ignoring him in the process, and sat at one of the open plates. She grabbed a few pancakes off the plate in the center. "What's with the candles Al? Aren't those for you romantic evening with Alice?" She teased.

He turned a little red before looking towards Scorpius.

"No, this is for your romantic breakfast with Scorpius while you two get to tell me all about your scandalous bathroom adventures."

Rose turned bright red and sputtered as Scorpius sat down next to her. He grabbed several pancakes as well as the whipped cream. Scooping out some cream, he turned to Al spread a large blob of cream down the side of his face.

"The candles were meant for you not me, Al. Besides nothing scandalous happened."

"You can't keep telling me that when Rosie here looks like a blubbering fish out of water. Plus, she is a red as a tomato," He pointed in her direction while wiping off the cream. "And why do you two feel the need to rub your food all over me. I'm getting tired of it. I won't cook anymore."

"Al, no! I love your cooking. We'll stop," Rose shot a scathing look at Scorpius while shoveling a bit of pancake into her mouth.

"What you started it the first night, not me," Scorpius pointed out. "I'm just keeping up the tradition."

"Well until you can find a cook to replace me, I say stop with the food rubbing," Al spoke up.

"Food rubbing. What kind of rubbish is that? Anyways if Al doesn't cook I'll learn," Scorpius offered lightly pulling another pancake off the stack.

"You'll learn?" Rose questioned with her eyebrows raised. "That''s something I would love to see. What did Al say about fires again?"

"Nothing I can't get over, Rosie. That was the first time I had ever been in the kitchen. I can learn. Watch me."

"I'm staying out the this. Scorp if you want to learn, I suggest visiting my Nana. She's the one who taught me," Al suggested. "Now I would like to enjoy my breakfast in peace please."

"You do that Al," Scorpius said quickly before shoveling yet another pancake into his mouth. "And when you've given up on cooking I will make the effort to learn, but in the meantime I will thoroughly enjoy every meal."

Al rolled his eyes before giving Rose a meaningful look before continuing with his own meal.


	5. The Movie Part 1

**The Movie Part 1**

Rose let out a loud groan while clutching her stomach. She rolled over towards the edge of the bed and began to fish through the black nightstand beside her. The top drawer was stuffed full of papers, several broken quills, an ink bottle, and a couple expired bottled potions. She huffed in desperation, lifting herself off the bed thinking the bathroom might hold what she was looking for. Opening her door, Rose found the room occupied.

"Oh Scorp, have you seen any tiny bottles of potion lying around? It should be red, or in a little red bottle?" She rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh while trying to keep her face in control.

"Er, no I have not," Scorpius with his brows creased while he looked her over. Grabbing the toothpaste on the counter, he spread it over his toothbrush, and then looked back at Rose with concern.

"What do you need it for?"

"Oh nothing, I'll just owl Lily and see if she has any," She turned and made her way to the living room to where the owls were kept. She grabbed some parchment next to the tall bird cage and scribed a note to her cousin, foot tapping while she wrote. Scorpius came up behind her watching her shoulders tense as she grabbed a tie for her owl's leg.

"Are you sure you're good? You don't look fine."

Rose let out a loud sigh and fixed her gaze on Scorpius. Her glare made Scorpius raise his eyebrows and edge away from her and the owl cage.

"Ahh um. I mean. Yo...you ah. Never mind," Scorpius said with a wave of his hand. He turned and headed to the kitchen. "I''ll just let you owl your cousin then."

Rose finished tying her letter onto her owl's leg and then grabbed the owl. She walked to the window and flung the bird out. After she watched the bird struggle with the sudden need to fly, she turned and made her way to the kitchen island counter. Sitting down she asked Scorpius, "Why aren't you at work?"

Scorpius looked up at her with his eyes wide. He contemplated his response before saying, "I've got the day off. I worked over a thirty-six-hour shift. They told me to go home."

"Oh."

"My boss was rather upset that I hadn't rested," He rested his head in his hands and looked down some papers on the counter.

Rose looked him over briefly noticing the dark bags under his eyes and paler than normal skin.

"You do look well shot, don't you?" She declared. "Well we can be bum buddies today because I'm certainly not going to be doing much."

"Bum buddies? What the hell is a bum buddie?" Scorpius said looking up at her with a slightly frazzled expression.

"Don't worry, Scorp. It's nothing dirty. We just hang out watching movies and stuff," Rose said while picking at her fingernails. "Besides if Lily can't get me the potion I need I swear I will become a harpy at some point today."

"What potion do you need?" He questioned lightly. "If it's something you need right away I am very good at potions. I could whip something up."

Rose stared at Scorpius like a deer in the headlights. He realized she probably didn't mean to say she needed a potion from Lily and came to another quick realization that if Rose was talking to Lily, a girl, then the potion in question would most likely be for girl things. He turned red.

"I… I." He cleared his throat. "I mean I um. If you need the potion that bad I can make it. It's not like I haven't because I do work at a hospital." He trailed off slowly not looking her in the eye.

She cleared her throat as well before responding.

"If you want to. I understand it can be disgusting and all be…"

"Rose it's natural. If you didn't I would be highly concerned for your wellbeing," He smiled lightly at her. "I can start it now if you want?"

"Yes please."

"Let me go get my stuff. You can take a seat in the living room and make yourself comfortable."

She nodded in confirmation while Scorpius went around the corner to his bedroom to grab the ingredients. Rose stood and made her way to the couch, laid down, and then wrapped herself in a fluffy blanket. She rolled onto her side and curled up clutching the TV remote in her hand. She clicked through a few shows before Scorpius made his way back into the room with a small cauldron and a pile of ingredients.

He placed the cauldron down on the coffee table and set out each ingredient next to his skinning knife and dicing knife. Rose looked over and watched him prep the table, light the cauldron, and begin to dice a few leaves.

"What do you usually put in this potion?" She asked.

He looked up at her before answering.

"I use raspberry leaf and basically a mix from the pepper up. I tend to stay away from those minor pain potions because the raspberry leaf is actually helpful for women's reproductive organs. The pain potions tend to be less effective when dealing with cramps,"" He looked back down at what he was doing and Rose spotted the blush on his ears. He went to grab for a bottle and almost knocked it over.

"Do you act like this when dealing with your patients?"

"Act like what?"

"Like you can't function?"

"I can function just fine thank you."

Rose scoffed and pulled her blanket up higher, "Apparently you can't, considering you almost spilled a whole bottle. What happened to best potioneer since my uncle's famous Half-Blood Prince?"

Scorpius looked down at the small set of ingredients on the table.

"Well har har. Sometimes people make me nervous."

"Are you saying I make you nervous?"

"Well dealing with your period certainly does."

"And yet you were acting all gentlemanly earlier. Why stop now?"

"I don't know Rose. I can't control whether or not I should or should not be nervous. These things just happen. Much like your anxiety,"" He said resolutely before continuing on with the rest of his potion.

"Let's not talk about my anxiety at this moment please. I don't really like to think about those things while on my period. When I do it tends to blow things out of proportion. A rather frustrating quality I think."

"Well I won't talk about it if you just leave me be for a few minutes to finish this up for you."

Rose didn't respond and sat in silence watching him work. If anything she could relate to his random spikes of nervousness. She recalled her first interview her dad had set up for her right out of Hogwarts.

It was dreadful.

She had been uncharacteristically late stumbling into the desks much like an actual drunk before completely butchering her one on one interview with a rather intimidating witch. The experience overall was not one of Rose's shining moments in her young life.

Scorpius stood abruptly, shaking Rose out of her thoughts much like one would not want to do with a bee hive. Her eyes trained on him and he reeled back out of shock.

"I um. I finished the potion."

"Oh thank Merlin," She leaned forward hands out stretched reaching for the bottle in question. "Just give it to me already Scorpius.""

"Calm down for a second. It acts quick so before you take it make sure you are where you want to be because one of the side effects is drowsiness. I don't want you stumbling around this bloody apartment because you were impatient,"" He said while pushing her back down on the couch.

"Fine," She said resolutely. "I'll stay here only if you entertain me."

"I will not be entertaining you," He said handing over the potion.

"Well if you don't I will come after you when I feel better," As she downed the potion in one go. "Plus I don't have my book."

"Well that's not my problem. Anyways I planned on having a nice relaxing day before you steamrolled it into serving you. What are you going to do about that?" He accused.

"Well you can still relax. Just put a movie on or something," She whined pulling the fluffy blanket up to her neck before laying down again.

He sighed watching her with eyes that were ready to spit out lasers at the slightest movement. Giving up his glare, Scorpius stalked over to the telly and pulled out several movies.

"Do you want action and adventure…"

She cut him off with a decisive grunt from her cocooned dwelling on the couch.

"Okay then," He grabbed a disk and slid it into the waiting player before clambering back to the couch for the remote.

"Do you have everything you need invalid?"

Rose peered at him through the small gap in the folds of the blanket. She didn't respond. He took it as her acquiescence. He looked over at the broken chair still leaning on the floor and sighed.

"Budge up will you. I need a nice place to relax."

She leveled him another glare before rolling slightly towards the edge of the couch.

He lay down behind her wedging an arm under his head for support. The other clicked through the menu system attempting to set up captions.

She sighed and wiggled herself into a more comfortable position before closing her eyes and listening to the soft voices coming from the telly. He noted she was quick to drift off from the potions side effects and soon found himself drifting off just as quickly.


	6. The Movie Part 2

**The Movie Part 2**

Finding them curled up on the couch with a title screen repeating its horrendous tune over and over, Al was never in as much as a state of shock as he was in that moment. He had been quite ready for a nice meal since having just returned from his extra shift in the emergency ward, but with the sight before him his thoughts about food left. Though, Scorpius had said he would treat him to something extra wondrous when he had left earlier that morning.

Al grabbed a small pillow that had fallen of the couch. He aimed and tossed it at both of the sleeping individuals. The pillow left a satisfying thump, the shout however was not as pleasant.

Scorpius garbled with drowsiness while Rose's harpy form appeared. With a screech she sprang from the couch to make after Al.

"Albus Potter! I was sleeping peacefully! How dare you."

Al ducked quickly avoiding the incoming pillow she had in her hand.

"How dare you interrupt. It was peaceful!"

"Yes you've said that already, Rose," Al stated. "But all I saw was you and Scorpius cuddling. Or was it more like canoodeling. Either way you guys certainly looked comfortable and by no means, Scorpius, have I forgotten that you are going to be making me dinner. I am rather hungry."

Scorpius offered Al his best glare while staying clear of Rose's pin wheeling arms. She made to charge Al, but stumbled forward.

"I don't feel to well, chaps."

Scorpius sprang forward as well wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Easy there." He said. "You're not supposed to make sudden changes when still under the side effects of the potion."

"What potion?" Al asked.

Rose groaned loudly.

"Just take me to my room, Scorpy. I think I am rather tired now," She said with a loopy look.

He scooped her up in his arms and made his way past Al, ignoring his raised brows and shining eyes.

"You know," Al stated to his back. "You guys would make quiet an item."

Rose's muffled cry from Scorpius's shoulder could barely be distinguished.

"What she means is shove it, Al," Scorpius interpreted for her while walking past his room.

"I expect a wonderful dinner after you take her to bed," Al continued to jib at the two.

Scorpius nudged open Rose's door with his toe. It was dark inside so he guessed his way towards the bed hoping to not trip over anything with the owner in his arms.

Thankfully he made it to the bed without incident and placed her on it. She was delirious but tired enough just to roll over and forget anything that had just taken place.

Scorpius made his exit and snapped her door shut quietly before making his way back to Al who was currently flicking through the menu on the telly.

"You could have at least been less of a snoot."

"A snoot. That's all you've got to say."

"Yes and I am rather upset at you. I just might make you my killer 141 steak."

"Oh please I don't need you lighting the kitchen on fire again," Then Al added with an afterthought, "And you'll waste all the 141."

"It's not like you need to be drinking it," Scorpius stated flatly his arms crossed.

"Well at least it would be put to better use than on fire," Al retorted back. "And I would like to see you cook more than just steak as much as I would like it. If you are capable.""

"I am capable," Scorpius said marching his way into the kitchen, Rose all but forgotten now. "I will show you."

Al scoffed lightly and gestured to the drawer of cookbooks. The drawer squeaked open with Scorpius's jarring tug.

"What do you want."

"I don't know you said you were going to cook me something nice."

Scorpius glared, "I said no such thing."

"Yes you did. When you were leaving this morning after your thirty-six hours shift," Al left him a light smile.

Scorpius continued to glare and grumble while pulling out several pots and pans.

"And no spaghetti. I think I am rather tired of that from Rose."

"Fine," He slammed the cookbook down in front of Al. "Pick something or else I will go and wake the sleeping harpy and set her loose on you.""

Al looked stricken.

"You wouldn't dare," He said in a low tone.

"Watch me. She wouldn't harm me. I gave her a saving grace this afternoon. She would take it out all on you."

"Saving grace. What'd you do? Make her come?"

"Albus Potter! You pick out what you want to eat right this instant," Scorpius said attempting to ignore his earlier comments but his flaming cheeks were a giveaway.

"Fine. Fine. I have that nice casserole that we had several weekends ago and Nana Weasley's. You can do that right?"

Scorpius looked down at the book his hands threading through his hair.

"That's the one with the chicken and that mushroom stuff, right? I wouldn't technically call that casserole."

"Right. Of course it's casserole. It has cheese. Number one reason to call it a casserole. Plus, it's made in a casserole dish,"" Al slapped the counter before turning to leave. "It should be easy enough. Well I'm off to go enjoy some movie or other. Let me know when it's ready."

Scorpius let out a slow sigh before grabbing a decent sized casserole dish. Holding out his wand he pointed a find me spell towards the cookbook. The book flipped through its pages rapidly before stopping abruptly at a page titled Chicken Divan.

"Do we even have all these ingredients here?" He yelled after Al.

"Of course we do. I'm the one who cooks all the time. I would know," Al shouted from the living room.

Scorpius busied himself gathering each ingredient from around the kitchen before ending back at the island with the casserole dish in front of him. He gave it a good look before consulting the cookbook on his next step. He then gave himself a pep talk about how cooking could be related to potion making and he was an ace at that so cooking should come like next to nothing. He however realized he had no experience or teaching on the subject unlike his many years studying potions.

He stared at the book like it was a runes book Rose often hit him over the head with. All he had to do was mix the ingredients. He grabbed the broccoli and sprinkled the florets over the bottom of the casserole dish before setting to work on cleaning and prepping the chicken. Once the chicken was placed, he perfectly covered each quadrant of the casserole with a slice of cheese. Finally, he mixed up the cream of mushroom soup and mayonnaise before spreading it over the cheese.

He looked at his handy work before realizing he forgot to turn the oven on. He clicked the buttons on the oven before placing the finished casserole in. Overall he was quite proud of himself for being able to replicate the process from the book.

He set the timer and then made a bee line for the couch in the living room. Flopping down on the couch he let out a contented snort to which Al aimed another fluffy pillow at his head. Scorpius caught it and stuffed it under his arms.

"So you and Rose."

"Shut up. She's on her monthly and being the gentleman I am I offered to make her a potion since she was all out. Though falling asleep on the couch was not really part of the plan. She was rather moody so I couldn't argue with her about it."

Al cracked him a large smile and then continued to watch the telly, "You know I never thought she would ever warm up to you."

"Come on. I'm charming."

"We she right hated you in school. Plus, it didn't help with you mooning all over her every time we tried to hang out."

"I did not moon over her. I just fancied her a little."

Al snorted into his beer glass and mumbled something along the lines of, "A little."

"Well it's not like I sent her creepy valentines grams," Scorpius accused.

"Oh come on. That was one time and she gave me a kiss for it so I saw it as a rather good plan."

"She kissed you for that?" Scorpius looked appalled. "I can't believe that terrible display got you a kiss. She shouldn't encourage you like that."

"What can I say. She likes me."

Scorpius rolled his eye before jumping up when the timer on the oven went off.

"Oh done already?"

Al followed him to the kitchen and watched him take the casserole out of the oven. He looked around the rest of the kitchen.

"Where's the rest of the food?"

"What rest of the food?"

"You know the stuff that goes with it?"

"What?"

"Like the rice or salad or any vegetable really," Al said plainly.

"Oh bullocks."

"Don't tell me you didn't cook anything to go with it. Oh this is great."

"Shut up," Scorpius grabbed and extra hot mat before placing the dish down. "Would you mind whipping something up with your infinite wisdom in cooking.""

"Yes let me just pull that perfectly cooked rice out of my sleeve."

"Shut up."

"It's fine Scorp we've got those microwave packs of rice so they'll be ready in a jiffy."

Rose rolled over in exhaustion. She had been woken from her slumber from loud voices emitting from the kitchen. She figured Al and Scorpius were arguing over food. Her stomach growled loudly in complaint. She would have to face them at some point and now would be the better option because she would most likely get food out of it.

Rolling out of the bed she grabbed a hooded sweater off the floor before making her way out to the kitchen. The boys' voices were echoing down the hall and she made a disgruntled grunt.

"Can't you guys be quiet for a least twenty minutes," She exclaimed.

The boys stopped their arguing and looked over at her with weary eyes.

"I'm not going to bite you. Well as long as you give me some food."

Scorpius grabbed her a drink before gathering the casserole dish and spooning her a large helping of chicken.

Al gave him a smirk worthy of a Malfoy before digging into his own food.

"So Scorpius," Al said casually. "When are you going to ask Rose out? I mean since you take care of her on her monthly and all?""

Scorpius with the serving spoon still in hand, looked up and then lobbed the dripping scoop towards Al's head.

Rose snorted into her dish.

 **A/N:**

 **And with that chapter, we're just over the half-way point. Thank you guys for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!**


	7. The Cook

**The Cook**

Scorpius had finally decided it was time to visit Molly Weasley. He had sent her an owl asking if he could learn from her about cooking, and promptly invited him over any time he was available. The week Scorpius decided to improve his cooking skills also happened to be a week where Al was nowhere to be seen since the Head Healer had given them both the time off.

Finding himself situated at the counter of the Eldest Weasley's kitchen, Scorpius listened to her rattling on about her younger years as she tended to a pile of clothes. He wondered if he should ever regret seeking her help and whether or not she actually remembered his reason for being there in the first place.

"Now, both your parents may not realize it but I do. I know you are all living together. It's actually not too dissimilar to mine and Arthur's situation after we left Hogwarts," She went on but all Scorpius could think about was how the elder Molly just nonchalantly acknowledged his involvement with her granddaughter.

Rather than press the issue, he gently interrupted her monologue of post school events. "Nana Molly I did have a reason for visiting this time," He said earnestly reminding her of the letters they had exchanged. "I want to learn how to cook. Al's been complaining about having to do all the work, and I've never had to lift a spoon in my life, so that's why I''m here. I've heard you were the best to learn from."

Molly looked up from her folding and gave the boy in front of her an expectant look, "You want to learn to cook? I didn't know whether to believe you letters or not. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to whip up a few things now would it?" She motioned towards a cabinet and he hopped of the stool and followed closely behind.

"Now what did you have in mind? We can whip up a nice and easy diner if that's what you're looking for. But, if you're here it impress Rose, I suggest making some kind of baked good dealing with chocolate. Maybe some eclairs? Or how about chocolate stuffed croissants? No those won't do, they're rather tricky. We'll stick to the eclairs, yes.""

She continued to prattle on as she spun around the kitchen grabbing pots and measuring tools. Scorpius looked on with slight wonderment.

"Now, how were your potion skills in school dear? I heard you were just as good as my dear Rosie, no?" She asked lightly.

"Oh quite good, Nana Molly. I was top in my N.E.W.T.S. class," He said, pulling the stool to the counter and taking a seat again.

"Good, good. Baking is just like potions really. Mix some ingredients, let them do their thing, and then when the time comes finish it off with a fancy bottle for presentation," She pulled out an elaborate dish with gold leaf etchings and flowers and presented it to him. He grabbed the offending dish which had looked like it had seen better days. Placing the dish down, he watched her filter through some cabinets looking for something.

"We'd best get started. Heavens knows that once my boys find I'm baking, none will be left for you to make a nice impression,"" She winked at him while pulling out different ingredients. "Now be a dear and grab that quill and paper. You need to write this down before you attempt it yourself."

She waited for him to be ready before continuing on.

"Now there's two ways to do this. We can make eclairs or an eclair torte. The torte may be easier for you but I have half a mind to make you fill each individually. Some perseverance will be good. Yes, yes. We'll start with the filling first and then move on to the dough and then finish off with the chocolate covering. Are you writing this down?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Filling, dough, chocolate," Scorpius recited quickly. "Are you going to give me the ingredient list as well?"

"Yes dear. It's rather short. You can copy it from the book here," She hefted a large crinkled book off the shelf next to the oven, cracked it open and foisted it in front of him. "There you go. The directions are involved though, so I'll get everything set while you copy it all down. Then we can get on with the baking."

Scorpius dutifully copied down the information from Mrs. Weasley's cookbook while she gathered the ingredients. The scrape of the quill kept him focused much like he remembered doing at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley started measuring ingredients out without looking at the book before Scorpius. He figured she had made eclairs so often she had no need for following any information.

"So now dear, I have to ask," Molly Weasley turned to face him with her hands on her hips. "What is your status with Rosie?""

Scorpius choked on air as he took in a deep breath. His cheeks darkening to a deep red never before seen on a Malfoy.

"Rose is um. She and I uh," Scorpius fumbled. Molly watched his flustered state with a light smile. He faltered. "We're not anything at the moment. Well at least I think so. Because I haven't asked her or anything yet. But that doesn't mean I won't. I am. I mean I just haven''t found the right time."

"Oh don't worry about that. I know she pays special attention to you. Has all through school too," Molly said, continuing on with getting things ready. ""She used to go on about you and Al when she would visit."

"She talked about me?" Scorpius said bewildered. "What did she say?"

"Now that's not for me to tell," Molly gave him a stern look.

"I'm sorry I was just interested in what she had to say. She never really liked hanging out with me is all."

"Well you'll have to ask her then," Molly said looking in his direction with raised eyebrows in a telling manner. "Heavens knows what she has got going on in her mind."

Scorpius nodded in response.

"Well enough about Rose. Let's get to baking," Molly said grabbing the last pan she needed. "Heat the oven up and I'll show you the first process."

Scorpius turning the oven up then made his way to the other side of the counter where Molly had set up a few mixing bowls.

"I'll be adding the ingredients while you mix. Once we're done mixing we'll put the batter into a pastry bag and pipe the dough onto these cookie sheets to cook," She said standing over the stove with a pan in hand. "Now we'll start with the butter and water, stand there and bring them to a boil till the butter completely melts. Once it does let me know and I'll add the flour and salt."

Feeling the heat wash over his face, Scorpius stood over the stove watching intently as the butter slowly melted.

"Now dear. When you do present Rosie with these wonderful eclairs you must be ready for every outcome."

Molly continued with several poignant details about her own confession, but Scorpius ignored her and mentioned the butter had melted. She rushed over with the flour and salt before turning the heat down on the stove.

"Now vigorously stir this until the mixture forms a stiff ball, that's when you will take it off the stove and we'll start adding the eggs one at a time.""

Scorpius stirred until he thought his arm would fall off and then he stirred some more. And when he thought the dough was ready, Molly told him to keep stirring. Finally, the dough started to leave the sides of the pan and form a ball. She motioned for him to take the pan off the stove and bring it over to the beater where the eggs were placed out.

She cracked an egg open and added it to the dough. Then placing the beater blades into the dough she turned it on.

Shouting over the sound of the beater Molly said something along the lines of, "Now when these eggs are all added you are going to spoon this mixture into those bags over there."

The eggs went quick and before he knew it Scorpius was piping dough onto the cookie sheets and placing them in the oven.

"Eclairs can be tricky because you have to remember to lower the oven heat fifteen minutes into baking. So set the timer and let's get to making the filling."

While he was mixing the filling, Molly continued with her advice on getting Rose's attention.

"She loves when people cook for her. So you made the right decision to approach her with food especially her most favorite dessert. Now you don't want to bullocks it up with getting all tongue tied so know what you want to say. I recommend a lovely card. Then when she gets the desire she can go back and read it."

Molly looked over at him and gave him a bright smile. Scorpius ignored while the buzzer went off on the fifteen-minute mark. Molly busied herself with lowering the temperature.

"Have you finished the filling?" She asked. He nodded in reply. "Good we can start on the icing."

She started melting the chocolate humming an indecipherable tune. Scorpius took a seat at the counter again and just watched her as she warmed the chocolate. The buzzer went off again and he jumped out of his seat. Opening the oven, Scorpius levitated the fluffy pastry shells out and placed them on the counter.

"Each pastry needs to cool but first you need to poke a hole in the end of each to let air escape. That hole will also be used to place the filling inside the shells."

Scorpius set to poking a hole in each shell while Molly finished with the chocolate icing. Once they were both done, she directed Scorpius on how to fill each eclair.

"Now about that card…" She said handing Scorpius a plate. He reached out and held it in place.

"Mrs. Weasley, I've got it taken care of," He watched her place each eclair perfectly on the plate. "You don't need to worry."

"Well if that's the case then tell Al he needs to get his act together," She said.

He chuckled.

Al's stomach growled fiercely and with Scorpius being out at St. Mungo's for first shift of the morning, Al couldn't bug him about cooking anything to munch on.

Meandering into the kitchen, Al started opening cupboards looking around for food. He opened the fridge and spotted a fantastic looking display of eclairs. He let out a low whistle.

"Rosie!" shouting back towards the hall.

"What?" She shouted back.

"Scorpius left you a gift! It's rather romantic," He continued listening to her scramble around. "And I would say he spent rather a lot of time on them. They look perfect."

Rose whipped around the corner, hair frazzled in every direction making her look like she had been through the washer.

Al gave her a quizzed and amused look before stepping aside and giving her the space to peer into the fridge.

The eclairs sat on the plate each placed with care. Rose smiled and grabbed the plate.

"See. He did go to Nana's to cook."

Al ignored her comment before attempting to grab an eclair off the plate. Rose pulled it away from him and held her arm over them protectively. She sat down at the island and started into the closest eclair.

"Are you really going to just eat all of those now?"

Rose continued eating her eclair.

"I can't believe he made those," Al scoffed. "It wasn''t as if he wasn't sappy enough."

Rose grabbed the extra eclair sitting in her plate. Reaching over the island, she smeared the remains up Al's cheek.

"Rose!" Al glared at her. "How many times do I have to say it. Stop with the food."

Rose grinned and continued munching on the eclair in her hand not responding to his outcry.


	8. The Picnic

**The Picnic**

It was that time of year again where the Potters and the Weasleys all gathered for afternoon picnics over the weekends. When the weather was nice they would start games of quidditch at the Borrow and eat heaps of food on tables set outside. Sometime during the years, the people present had started to expand to the family friends which included the Longbottoms, the Scamanders, and to Ron's dismay the Malfoys by way of Scorpius and Albus.

Today's picnic was nestled in Autumn. The leaves had started change and fall, while the crisp air was descending from the north. It would be one of the last picnics of the year, and the families were taking advantage of such timing.

"George!" Molly the elder shouted across the yard from the house. "You put that table down right this instant! You are going to make my old heart give out!""

George promptly placed the table down as Molly Weasley started to bring the food out with the help of her daughter, Ginny. Shouts could be heard coming from the clearing as a herd of young adults made their way towards the food.

"Scorpius!" Al shouted. "You know that was a foul. I don't care if my life was on the line. There was no reason to give them the chance to make the tying goal."

"I know Al," Scorpius hung his head, broomstick dragging at his side. "I just couldn't let them get away with it."

The boys were interrupted by food flying in front of them on the way to the set tables. The older adults had already gathered and were mingling with each other as they were getting ready to eat.

"Put those brooms away and get some food dears," Molly announced to the crowd of quidditch players behind her. "Just sit wherever you like!"" She hollered after them as they took their equipment to the shed.

Al glanced over the tables and his eyes landed on his father. He poked his friend's side.

"You think they're talking about work?" He asked as he watch Scorpius' father gesturing with Mr. Potter.

"I certainly hope so," Scorpius grabbed a plate and a burger. Muggle food was often eaten at the picnics because Arthur Weasley was in charge of the menu. "As long at Rose''s dad doesn't talk to him and they don't ask each other questions, I think we're good.""

He gave a sidelong glance at Rose and his cheeks gained a pink tinge. She was wearing a light sun dress that came down to her knees. Her hair was also down curling around her shoulders. He grabbed the ketchup busying himself with making his burger.

Off to the side stood Hermione. She was busy grilling the rest of the burgers and hot dogs because she was the one with the most experience with the muggle device. Arthur stood over her shoulder watching.

"I find it fascinating how muggles cook," He exclaimed. "Oh look the fire is coming out of those little tube thingies. How interesting."" He was momentarily distracted when his granddaughter came their way.

"Grandpa, let mum cook in peace," She said grabbing his hand. "Al said his friend wanted to ask you some questions about the muggle artifact you found the other day.""

"Oh young Malfoy! He does love a good muggle chat. I shall go divulge my knowledge upon him," He left to go join the boys who were still creating their burgers at the table. Rose left giving a nod to her mother as she joined Lily and Alice.

Hermione finished up her grilling and took the food to the other end of the table. Astoria Malfoy was there with plate in hand, "Oh wonderful. I quite dreaded barging my way through another one of my son's conversations with your father-in-law. They can be quite energetic when it comes to some things."

"No worries, I've saved you with food," Hermione laughed as she placed the plate of food down and watching Astoria pick through the condiment table. ""How has Scorpius been? I know he has been interning with Al."

"Oh he is having a blast being out of the Manor. I think he quite enjoys the time away," Astoria responded as she fished some pickles from a jar. "To think, out of the house so quickly. It's kind of saddening. I do enjoy his company. How is dear Rose doing? I hear she is still looking for a job."

"Oh she's been doing well. We haven't pestered her too much since she's moved in with Al."

"Moved in with Al?" Astoria dropped her fork. Her eyes were wide. "What do you mean moved in with Al? I thought Scorpius moved in with Al.""

"Scorpius with Al!" Hermione squeaked. "Al told me it was just the two of them outside Diagon Alley."

Both mothers looked to the boys still standing near the condiments at the end of the table. Scorpius was having an animated conversation with Arthur, and Al was looking slightly bored. Every now and then he would take a bite out of his burger while watching the conversation before him.

"Oh dear," Hermione said in a lower voice. "It seems we have been lied to."

She looked back at Astoria to find her eyes gleaming. A broad smile made its way across her face.

"Ohhh I do wonder what he has gotten up to now," Astoria grabbed Hermione's arm and led her to a table where they could watch. She turned to Hermione, ""Let's not tell our husbands lest they freak out and shut the whole thing down."

Astoria gave a pleasant smile to Hermione as she took a bite out of her own burger. Hermione glanced towards her husband who was talking with the Longbottoms.

"Hmm yes I don't think telling them would be a good idea," She grabbed herself a wine glass and began to pour in a generous amount of wine. ""So let's observe. Rose enjoys her free time without parents hovering over her, but I never thought she would actually move in with your son. I thought they didn't get along during school?"" She paused in her pouring before offering up the bottle in Astoria's direction. "Oh would you like some?"

"Yes please," Astoria nodded before continuing with their original topic. "I remember Scorpius writing home about how she didn''t enjoy hanging out when he was with Al. He was quite put off about it." She smiled wickedly.

"Oh look they're done talking," Hermione referenced Arthur and Scorpius shaking hands and parting was. "Ohh he's looking over at her."

The two women watch on as Al and Scorpius joined Rose, Alice, and Lily. Al had taken the seat by Alice leaving Scorpius to slide in next to Rose. From the two witches distance they could make out his blush.

"Oh look at his cheeks. They are just lighting up," Astoria whispered to her counterpart. "Oh he's fallen so hard. Just wait till his father finds out it's Ron's daughter. Oh this will be amazing."

Her eyes were getting wider and wider. Hermione laughed capturing the attention of her husband.

"What are you two giggling about over here?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Plotting," Hermione flatly responded. "Now go bother Harry. We're in the middle of something here."

Hermione shooed him away with the back of her hand and continued her conversation with Astoria. Ron made his way towards Harry and the older Malfoy. They looked up from their conversation to watch Ron sulk his way over.

"So kicked out of the women's club eh, Weasley?" Draco spoke up as Ron approached.

"Yea, they said they were plotting," Ron replied with a grimace. "Who knows what. I don't care as long as it doesn't involve me."

"Er, I wouldn't put it past them to involve both of you," Harry cut in with a smile as he looked between the two enemies of the past. A smile was still evident on his face while he watched Hermione and Astoria whisper to each other. "Clearly they are planning something big."

A groan from Ron cut him off. "I just don't want her in one of those moods."

"And what mood is that, Weasley?" Drawled Draco with a smirk. "She make your knickers twist?"

"Shut it you," Ron said curtly. "Just because you're work buddies with Harry doesn't mean I have to bloody like you."

"Oh get over it Ron," As Harry interrupted the staring contest between the two. "Go bother your wives. I am going to go find Ginny.""

With that he left to question Molly about his wife's whereabouts. Draco glanced over at Ron before making his way towards his own wife. Astoria looked him up and down before continuing her conversation with Hermione.

"Let's start next week. Give them a little time to get comfortable again," She finished and spoke up to her approaching husband. ""So Draco, enjoying your time?"

"Yes dear. Harry and I were discussing some new changes at work until Ron came over and spoke of plotting," His eyes watched her as she placed wine glass down next to her empty plate. She crossed her legs when he sat down next to her.

"Hm, Ron spoke of plotting," Astoria gave a knowing look to Hermione. "Yes, plotting. Well, you will see, dear, when it''s all said and done."

"Well I did say plotting," Hermione smiled in return. She turned to watch her husband and daughter make their way to the table.

"Rosie wanted to say goodbye before heading back to her and Al's," Ron said with a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"Her and Al's?" Draco questioned with his eyebrows raised and his chin in his hand. Rose's eyes widened and her face paled.

"Oh, how splendid," Astoria cut off Draco's question as she looked pointedly at Hermione before asking Rose her own question. ""Are you and Alice going to spend the rest of the afternoon with the boys?"

"Oh yes ma'am. We planned a scary movie night at the flat, since Al's got the muggle telly and all," Rose looked between the two women and then at her dad. His face was wrinkled in confusion.

"Oi, Rose!" Al call out across the yard before making his way over with Scorpius who looked just as pale as Rose. "We''re going to be late."

Draco eyed the trio carefully before standing and taking his son in a half hug. Scorpius looked rather unsettled till his mother rose to kiss him on the cheek.

"Have a good evening dear. Don't go getting scared now," She whispered into his ear before speaking up to her husband. ""Come on Draco dear. We must be getting back to the Manor. Scorpius, I expect you for lunch next week, ok?"

He nodded his head in return watching his mother lead his father away. Scorpius turned to find just Al and Rose behind him. Hermione had already lead Ron over to Harry and Ginny. Rose gave him a questionable look and his cheeks heated up again.

"I think our mothers just saved us from another wizarding war," She stated with a flush. "The way your mother was directing the conversation, I''m very sure they know. Well at least she does."

"Either that or just a rather intense wizard's duel," Scorpius said as she looked up at him, her eyes wide watching. He flushed several shades darker not knowing what more to say.

Scorpius cleared his throat. His hand ruffled his hair while he looked at the ground.

"I uhh… I uhh. I," He cleared his throat again and looked down at Rose. He could see her blush down her neck and past her shoulders. He smiled weakly. ""So our mothers know."

"They are very observant," Rose remarked.

"Hopefully they don't tell our fathers," His weak smile faltered and his pinkish blush returned. "Hopefully our fathers will not question our mothers."

"That too. I think your father was close to figuring out we live together. My dad was just confused," She sighed looking expectantly up at him.

"Well it was bound to come out at some point. At this stage there should be no reason to hide it."

Al laughed quietly.

"I'll see you two love birds back at the flat. Don't get too lost in each other's eyes!" He turned to leave the two blushing teens on their own but cringed as several slimy pickles oozed down his back. "Really?! Did you have to do that now."

Rose giggled while still holding the offending pickle jar. Scorpius chuckled next to her.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous. Right barmy."

 **A/N:**

 **Fanfiction is currently being wonky and won't let me respond to any new reviews, but I'm still getting them in my email so feel free to keep sending them! They are much appreciated.**

 **There was a question about an update schedule. As far as that goes I've been posting roughly ever Monday and Friday. With this chapter done there are only three more chapters left. With that said, the ending is rather quick so I might go back and do something a little later down the line. This story was just supposed to be light-hearted and easy, and was my mental break from my other taxing story, so that's all this is really ever going to be.**

 **With that all said, you have all been great and wonderful and so encouraging!**


	9. The Cafe

**The Cafe**

The muggle street bustling full of passersby and cars neither paid any notice to the strangely dressed or looks of wonderment from those that would appear out of the broken down shop. Rose would often be one of the passersby but she would notice those few witches and wizards who dared to see a different world, and she would wonder just what all these people had in their minds.

The cafe was nestled around the block from the Leaky Cauldron's broken down store front. Rose had found it on one of her first adventures outside the flat, and she would go there often to watch the street. Every now and then a witch or wizard could be spotted from the vantage the cafe had being just around the corner form quite busy Diagon Ally. It had become her go to place when she needed a quiet refuge from the often prying wizarding society.

Rose sat at the cafe drinking her chilled tea while she watched the street. She had a journal out open in front of her where there were several sketches and a few notes scribbled down. Beside her hanging on the wall there was a no loitering sign but the owner had all given up on kicking her out since she continued to pay every hour she was there. He was an elder man with a noticeable limp who would come by every now and then offering her treats or morsels with shaky hands to keep her occupied.

However, this time the owner approached her again only with wringing hands and a brow etched with worry. She gave him her full attention right away.

"I'm sorry to bother you, miss, but we seem to be short some staff," He looked rather put out. "See, one of the girls quit the other day and we haven't been able to get anyone so soon. I know you're a regular costumer and I hate you ask this but could you help us out?"

Rose nodded at once, "I don't mind at all. I come here so regularly I could tell you were short staffed. Now what do you need me to do?" She asked kindly while putting her tea down.

"Umm let me ask the wife. She has a better handle on this whole thing. I tend to keep to the kitchen. Follow me, if you will," He led her behind the counter, through the arched door, and past the kitchen.

In the back was a small seating area where an elder woman was hunched over the table in the middle. She lifted her head when the elder man led Rose into the room.

"Oh goodness Carl. You didn't have to make the regular do the work," She scolded the man.

"I asked her nicely before forcing her to work," Carl stated with and uppity tone. "A lot better than moping around the back room, Merna.""

"Well what can she do?" Merna questioned him.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times like a cow chewing cud, trying to come up with the answer he had no words for. Rose looked between the elder couple before speaking up.

"Um I do have experience serving even though I have never had an actual job like it. I do have a rather large family so I am used to the hustle and bustle. Just don't ask me to cook unless you would like burnt meat pies and the like,"" She joked a little.

"Good, dear we need you. Our serving girl quit just yesterday and I haven't had the time to do a proper search," Merna complained. ""And she was supposed to take over one day too."

"Really? And she just up and let?" Rose thought aloud in wonderment not fathoming someone being able to do that.

"I think she met some young chap with money and moved in with him. She didn't give us much warning," Merna grumbled. "Now I know you're a regular but you still need to know how everything works around here. You will be taking the orders bringing them to Carl here. He will cook or make whatever needs to be done and will let you know when they are ready. When they are you will take them out to the respective customers. I will be in the back cleaning any dishes, preparing any food, and whatever else that needs to get done. Got it?"

"Yes. I order, place the order, deliver the order," Rose recited before adding. "And clear the tables too."

"Yes, of course."

"Good, do you need me to start right now?" Rose asked.

"That's the whole point dear," Merna said plainly handing Rose a white apron she had grabbed off a hook on the wall. "Now just use this to cover your nice clothes dear. Don't need you getting in trouble with any bow of yours if you were to get dirty."

"Oh don't worry. I don't have anyone to be concerned over looks for," Rose said grabbing the offered apron. "So shall I get to it then?"

"Yes dear," Merna lead her back out to the front of the store and handed her a folded pad of paper. "Take down orders with this pad. If it''s coffee just make the order yourself. If it's food or something more complicated jot it down and send it through to the back on this wire." Merna grabbed a wire that was threaded through an open window to the kitchen. ""Carl and I will be doing big orders while you take care of everything else."

"Sounds good then," Rose said taking the pad of paper in hand to the counter. Several costumers had already lined up.

"I'll go through the first few orders with you to get you started. If it gets too busy, I'll just have you busing tables while I order and Carl works.""

Once Merna started ordering customers it became clear to Rose that she was going to be working tables till the rush died down. She looked around at the occupied areas and made sure nothing needed to be taken care of right away. She grabbed some left behind cups and made her way back behind the counter. Merna gained her attention and motioned for her to come close.

"I want you to start a new pot of coffee," Rose nodded and took note of the ever growing line of people. Once the coffee was squared away and the people were taken care of, Merna showed Rose how to run the cash register. When Rose was comfortable using it after a few goes she took her first orders. Before she knew it, Rose's had turned into a whirlwind busy with ordering and serving the customers.

She enjoyed it a lot more that she had anticipated that when the day was done she found herself asking the elder couple if she could return. They were so happy with her work and not having to find a replacement that they asked her to come back for full time work. Rose, not wanting to miss and opportunity, would now be working at the cafe on the corner on a regular basis.

Just wait till she told Al.

Rose made it back to the apartment much later than she would normally. Al was already back and cooking in the kitchen.

"Where have you been stranger?" He asked cautiously while stirring the pot.

"I have a job," Rose announced. Al dropped his spoon and turned to face her quickly.

"Really now?" He questioned.

"Yes. Do you remember that little cafe I took you to earlier this year? Well their server just up and left them the other day," She moved to sit at the bar. "The owner approached me today while I was having my tea and asked me if I could fill in. So it's no surprise it's my full time job now."

"That's awesome Rosie!" Al exclaimed. "I''ve been waiting for you to move on to something."

Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed a roll that was left out on the counter.

"I'm even thinking of asking them if I could take over. The last girl was supposed to but since she's left they have no one to give the place to. It would be a great place for witches and wizards to mingle with the muggles, as it were."

"What a great idea. I know you go on about your coffee like nobody's business. You would do great at running a shop. Only question of mine would be who is cooking? I know I'm not. Healing is for me," Al said leaving the question in the air.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet. And I have some time anyways because the couple is still working," Rose mumbled to herself, head in her hands.

"What if Scorp quit healing," Al suggested lightly. "I know he's complained about it for ages and that meal he cooked the other day for breakfast was killer. He just needs to work with Nana Molly a little longer."

Rose gave a long look at her cousin before starting up resolutely, "Scorpius wouldn't work with me. That, and he's only just started cooking. I don't think he could keep up with the work load."

"You, Rosie, are just using that as an excuse to not let him get close to you," He said leaning his elbow against the counter as if trying not to startle Rose.

"Not letting him get close to me? Al, we live together." Her hands dropping to the counter to mark her disbelief. "How much closer do you want us to get?"

"Well not that close but he has been trying."

"Al just leave it," Rose said cutting him off.

"I don't know why your so off put buy it." He looked her over but she didn't respond. "Fine but we both know what you want him to do."

Rose turned bright red. She grabbed the spoon from Al's hand and spread the remains up his cheek.

"Ewh, gross," Al pushed her hand away. "I don't want to know what you are thinking."

"I'm going to bed. Don't wait up for me in the morning I've got work."

 **A/N:**

 **Typically once I finish editing something I don't go back and read it, because if I do, I see a million things I want to change. Ugh writing.**

 **p.s. You all have been great! Thanks for all the new follows and favorites! Feel free to leave more reviews as I can respond again. I love hearing what you guys think. :)**


	10. The Job

**The Job**

Rose gathered a white button down out of the laundry. Slipping it on she made her way past the kitchen. Scorpius was sitting there munching on some toast and perked up as she passed by.

"Where are you headed?" He asked watching her gather a few note pads and some pens.

"Out," She said distractedly grabbing her bag off the counter.

"Oh." He looked down at his plate trying to think if he had done anything wrong.

"You've got a shift?" She asked making her way to the door.

"Er yea," He replied.

"Well then have a nice time," She said shutting the door behind her with a soft snap.

Scorpius sat there in confusion, grabbed his bag, and then followed her out the door. She was at the top of the stairs when he got through the door. Her hair whipping behind her.

"Rose," He called out quickly.

She looked up, eyes narrowing on him. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asked concern etched on his brow. "You seem distracted is all?"

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about a few things."

He caught up to her on the stairs. "A few things?" He prodded.

"Yes just a few. I'll let you know if anything happens," She said leaving Scorpius behind.

He watched her make her way out of the apartment and down the street. He checked his watch to make sure he had time before following her out the building and around the same corner.

Scorpius stayed a fair distance back as Rose walked a couple blocks past the Leaky. He wondered where she was going until she stepped into a quaint cafe on the corner of a building. He made note of the location and promised himself to come back for coffee later.

* * *

The bell to the door jangled and Rose made her way to the counter ready to take the next person's order.

"What can I do you for you?" She asked with practiced ease without looking up.

"Rose?" The person said in surprise. "What on earth are you doing there?"

She jerked her head up only to stare into Scorpius' captivating blue eyes. She could not speak.

"Earth to Rose," He waved his hand in front of her face. "What are you do here?"

"Oh, Scorpius, er well I'm," She couldn't get her words together. Around the corner, Merna walked out.

"Oh heavens. What a fetching young man," She said eyes scrunched from her bright smile. "Rose dear, don't you copy what that last waitress did. Don't need you gallivanting off with some fellow of questionable background."

"M-merna!" Rose jumped clutching her heart. "Oh no Scorpius is just a friend from school."

"Is that what you're calling me these days?" He asked gently, leaning on the counter with an elbow, head resting in his hand. His eyes were shining watching her fumble for words. ""I guess it's a step up from before."

Rose glared at him before responding, "Of course. Now is there anything you would like to order?"

"I can think of a few things," He smirked in Merna's direction. "But since it's my first time here I'll just get a black coffee, please."

"Oh you are insufferable," Rose mumbled to herself, grabbing a clean coffee cup before filling it with the hot dark liquid. She handed it to him.

"You didn't answer my question, Rose. What are you doing here?" He asked again. Taking the cup from her hands, he let his fingers brush hers.

"I umm. I'm work, Scorpius. What does it look like?"

"You are work. I see that." He pouted placing his coffee down to pay. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think it significant enough and I didn't know everything about it yet," She stated ringing him up on the register. "Now I have to work. If you have nothing else to order, please move along."

She shooed him away with a wave of her towel. Scorpius grabbed his coffee off the counter and made a bee line for a comfortable looking arm chair facing where he just was. He took several sips, crossed his ankle over his knee, and aimed a studious look at the redheaded individual behind the bar.

He watched her while she served each customer, her apron catching every now and then on the counter edge. Sometimes she would look over and roll her eyes at Scorpius but he continued to stay and watch.

When her shift neared its end, Scorpius got up and grabbed a to-go cup before inspecting the baked goods on display. An elder man limped forward and leaned against the counter. Scorpius suspected he was the owner since he had been busy busing between the back and front.

"Like what you see, boy?" The man said with a light rasp.

"Quite, though I think my eclairs are better than these ones here," Scorpius responded.

The man snorted, "You bake much?"

"More than I used to. It's rather a new hobby for me right now. Something to do to relax a little," He gave him a light smile. ""Though I would have to try one out to let you know."

The man grabbed a wax paper from a box on the counter before grabbing an eclair from the window. He wrapped the wax around the eclair and placed it in a box.

"Here, the name is Carl," The man said handing Scorpius the box.

"Scorpius."

"That's a strange name."

"Tell me about it. My family has a strange affinity with the celestial bodies. My dad's name is Draco," Scorpius said with a huff while grabbing the box. ""What do I owe you."

Carl shook his head, "Just tell me what you think is all. I want a detailed explanation on the lightness of the dough and texture of the filling, and if you could make one better or not."

Scorpius held the box gently and looked over the detailed script, "I feel like this is a test somehow. And here I though my schooling days were over."

"Well someone has got to teach you the fine understanding of baked goods. If I don't who will," Carl stated plainly.

Scorpius looked over at Rose.

"She can't teach you worth crap," Carl said watching Scorpius's gaze. ""Burned nearly everything in the back last time."

Scorpius laughed, "Yeah she would do that even with her talented Nana."

"Ah I see getting into the good graces of the family."

"I was kind of already there with her cousin and all, but she is rather stubborn. Likes to think I'm a pain in the arse."

"Well you get back to me and tell me whether or not that eclair stacks up to the ones you've got."

"Will do, sir," Scorpius replied while grabbing his to-go box. Rose spotted him gathering his things.

"Finally heading out," She called out while she placed several dishes into her cleaning bucket.

"Yes, I'll get out of your rat's nest," He said looking over at her hair loose and frizzy.

"HEY!"

"I'm joking," He said with a soft smile. "And I promise I won't be butt hurt that you never told me you got a job."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll see you back at the flat."

He smiled at her again and made his way for the door.

* * *

Over several days Scorpius had decided his eclairs were all together much better than the ones being served at the cafe. That being, his second visit to the cafe happened when Rose was not there, and the visit was entirely much shorter than he had planned. All he ended up doing was dropping off a few of his own eclairs for Carl to try before promptly returning to the unoccupied flat. Frustrated that he could not fine Rose working. He spent the rest of the day testing a few new recipes Molly had given him.

His third visit was more fruitful in that Rose was there though the crowds were high due and he couldn't get much in to say. Again he ended up at the flat alone and upset that he would have to go into work without getting a good conversation in with Rose.

During his fourth visit, he was abruptly cut short due to an emergency at St. Mungo's. Said emergency turned out to be Al prank calling him about some toxic spill in the potions department. Scorpius was rather upset about the whole thing and went home early where he found the flat empty and devoid of the one occupant he most dearly wanted to see.

It was during his fifth visit that he finally had some time to bother Rose but that proved to be very different than he was planning. He had a day off, and instead of spend it at the flat alone, he chose to pick a comfy chair in the corner to keep an eye on Rose. She was rather upset about it and chose not to wait on him.

It was a good thing too because not too soon were his mother and her mother making their way through the front door.

He spotted Rose freezing at the counter eyes wide not knowing what to do.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Rose said slightly panicked.

"Don't worry Rose. Al told me about your job so I thought about visiting you eventually. Then I ran into Astoria and we haven't had a coffee in a while so I thought we would drop by. Apparently Scorpius had been ignoring her frequent letters. Has he said anything to you?" Hermione asked Rose in a flourished rush.

Rose stood there trying to take it all in. The two women took her silence and glanced over at the menu above Rose's head.

"I um. Would you like to order anything?" Rose said breathlessly, completely ignoring any of the questions her mother had just asked.

"Rose, that's no way to treat your mother," Hermione said looking back at her daughter. "I haven't seen you in ages and you can't even tell me you've gotten a job. Even if it is a muggle job." She added with a whisper.

The two women waited for her to answer. Rose looked around quickly for something to distract them. She eyed Scorpius sitting there with clear fear etched into his eyes almost asking her not to draw attention to him.

"Well if you're looking for Scorpius he is here," She said pointing to the chairs in the corner, perfectly drawing the attention away from herself and onto the clearly unsuspecting boy.

"Scorpius!" Astoria exclaimed while spotting her son. Rushing up to him, she pulled him into an awkward hug from his seated position in the chair. "What in Merlin''s name are you doing here?"

"Mum, I didn't know you frequented these muggle shops," He said not answering her question.

"How could I not. It's the cutest cafe I've been to in a while," She commented before prattling on. "So are you here for Rose. You two just make the cutest couple. Just wait till Hermione and I tell our husbands. Oh Draco would have a fit," She paused taking in the stricken look on her sons face. "Oh don't worry. Dad is not going to disown you or anything."

"That's not what I'm worried about. We're not in a relationship, Mother."

"Oh dear I thought, well, since you know," She made a strange motion with her eyes. Scorpius thought she must have been trying to motion toward Rose. "The picnic and all. Just had us wondering."

"No I don't know," Scorpius said looking down at his hands. "We haven't really talked about."

"Is that why you're here?"

"Well she hasn't really noticed anything else I've done," He said lamely.

"Well maybe you should just go up and talk to her," She prompted.

He didn't respond.

"Fine. Fine. I won't push. You do whatever it is you want. I will go have a nice coffee with Hermione and gossip about how much of a failure my son is at asking out her daughter," She winked at him before giving him another hug.

Scorpius watched her wonder back over to where Hermione was ordering from Rose. He thought if his mother continued with her pestering he would never want to go back to the manor. Flopping back down into the chair, he grabbed the book he was looking at before he had been interrupted. He couldn't focus and thought over what his mother had said.

Maybe he should just ask her.

 **A/N:**

 **Meh. I was not happy with this chapter. It just did not want to get written so it is what it is.**

 **Only one more chapter to go! You have all been lovely!**


	11. The Confession

**The Confession**

Scorpius found it was very difficult to just out right ask Rose anything. Between his nerves and the fact that she was often so busy, the only time he could get a decent conversation was when he decided to visit her at work. This however posed a few problems.

The first was that he could not take too much time of his own job. Healing was very involved and interning took up much of his time.

The second problem was when he did visit Rose, the cafe was often so full of people he could barely get in two words. Eventually every time he visited Rose would become slightly more annoyed.

That being, he found himself at the cafe more than he had originally planned. So much so, Al had started ribbing him about stalking Rose to the point where he would almost outright declare that Scorpius was no longer allowed near him till he made up his mind.

The way his first few visits had gone didn't help. Scorpius could tell he was getting on Rose's nerves with all his visits so by his tenth trip to the cafe Rose had become up in arms. Her current demeanor on display made a few of the customers rather concerned for her well being.

Rose grumbled to herself while cleaning up several cups of coffee. She grabbed the cleaning rag and whispered a wandless cleaning charm before wiping down the table.

"You know, you've been bugging me," Rose stated over her shoulder.

"Have I?" Scorpius leaned against the counter. "I didn't know."

"Oh shut up. Now that you've followed me here what do you want?"

"Rose how can you not know what I want," He said looking her over. "I thought I was making an effort."

"I want to hear you say it. Make it clear"

He smiled lightly, eyes glancing over her lips, "You want to hear me say it. I mean after all this time I would think it rather obvious. Though you didn't pay any attention in school so I don't know how observant you've been now. I can start with the beginning if you want."

"I would like that," Rose said playing with a now cold cup of coffee. "Since we haven't really talked about it and all."

Scorpius sighed and pulled out a stool across the counter from her. Sitting down, he grabbed the cup from her.

"I would like your full attention for this because I would like to only say it once."

She looked up at him, eyes stuck on his. He took a deep breath, hands spread against the edge of the counter while he looked back at her.

"I'll start at the beginning because I don't think you were entirely paying attention then, no matter what I tried," He sucked in another deep breath. "I remember spotting you on the platform the first year of Hogwarts. Dad said something about the amount of Weasley's there were and that if you were anything like your mother, you would be a force to be reckoned with." Scorpius laughed lightly. "I can tell you, you held my attention all the way through sorting, and that once we were sorted I may have sat in a place where I could watch you."

"Really?" She went to reach for the cup again distracting herself from his stare. "You were so creepy then."

"Well at least Al sat next to me so I had excuse," He grabbed her hands stopping her from playing with the cup more. Rose rolled her eyes as his thumb brushed across the tops of her knuckles. Her blush bright as he continued. "Al can attest to my, how do I put this, fascination with you. Always better in most classes, most punctual girl I've ever known, and that includes my mother, the most ridiculous red curly hair, wonderful blue eyes, and yet never gave me the time of day."

Her blush spread down her neck while she looked down at their hands. She then replied, "Well you were ridiculous yourself which I found rather annoying at the time."

"And now?"

"Now, I still find it annoying but sometimes rather endearing." She looked away.

He hummed to himself. "Rose Weasley, I quiet like spending time with you, I'll have you know. You make me laugh. You make me think. You help me understand people and sometimes I can rest around you."

"Only sometimes!" She said pulling her gaze back to his, her eyes blazing.

"Yes, because only most of the time my bloody heart is beating at least a thousand beats a minute. The rest of the time I can relax but that is usually when you are dead to the world."

"Scorpius, you can't be serious."

"Of course I am, Rose, and this is no time for jokes. You make me feel so unstable I can't believe I have not gotten a heart attack."

"Now you are being over dramatic."

"Over dramatic! I'll give you over dramatic," He took a deep breath yet again, hands gripping hers tighter. "I am falling more in love with you each day, and yet you still continue to treat me the same. I feel as if anything I do or anything I say never reaches you, and I fear that it never will. I want to say it out right so you know where I stand. Rose Weasley you have captivated me, and I would like for you to let me know where you stand."

She sat there frozen. Her hands gripped in his. His eyes resolutely held hers. She could feel every beat of her heart.

"You really mean all that," She said after a moment.

"Yes."

Her smile was the largest Scorpius could ever remember, and before he could reason with himself that this was just his lucky day, her lips descended out of his view. His brain was questioning the process while, without announcement, it short-circuited due to a rather close and wholly unprepared for acquaintance with said lips against his own. She pulled away before he could regain full function.

"Now you are still being rather dramatic," She said lightly dropping his hands. "It was only a ki…"

His hands moved to grip either side of her face, and then he pulled her back into the kiss, which he decided was rudely interrupted by her need to talk. The two held each other for some time, trading small pecks here and long kisses there. After some time, Scorpius pulled back grinning like an idiot.

"So I would guess that means you agree with my sentiments," He whispered over her lips which still held most of his attention.

"Yes and it's about time you got to telling me."

"About time," He whined. His thumb running along her cheek bone. "And when were you going to listen to this spiel of mine anyways?"

"When you decided to get around to it."

"And you were just going to wait." His indigent response an almost pitiful whine.

"Well, I did happen to catch a conversation between you and Carl, so I decided to wait it out," Rose said softly clearly still distracted by his soft lips.

"Really now?"

"Well that and Al's been absolutely as ridiculous as you have been."

"Now I resent that. Al's been ridiculous because of Alice not because of us."

"I think it had a little to do with us."

"A little."

"Yes now will you quit talking and get back to making my heart flutter," She pouted.

"Your heart? You should feel mine. Like I said, thousand beats per minute, no less," Scorpius leaned forward, thumb running along her jaw. She sighed.

The door to the cafe jingled open.

"Aahhhh!" Al shouted finger pointing at the couple at the counter. He stormed up to them. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Rose rolled her eyes before separating from Scorpius. Grabbing the cold cup of coffee, she tossed the contents towards Al's accusing scowl. He sputtered, hands flailing around.

"I thought that was going to be bloody hot."

"Well I would think not. It would be cruel of me to give you burns for just being a prat."

Al scowled at the couple, "About bloody time. I've been waiting ages for this. Now you two don't have to tiptoe around each other at the flat."

"About that," Rose interjected. "I'm moving out."

"What?!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I'm moving out. I didn't have plans to stay with the two of you and my mum really doesn't like the idea of me living with you at the moment Scorp. So I've talked to Merna here and they've got the top flat vacant. I'm planning in moving next week."

"Rose, you've got to tell me these things. What's the point of being in a relationship?"

"Well I'm telling you now since I've just found out we were actually a thing. Plus, I think it's for the better. You won't be all over me."

"You realize he's just going to want to move in," Al stated.

"Merna won't let you and you don't want to disappoint her because she's the one who has any say on who the next cook is. So if you want to get out of healing, I say you stay on her good side."

"Well you don't have to worry about the getting out of healing. I already quit."

"What?!" Both Al and Rose looked shocked.

"What. You guys knew I didn't enjoy it. Why is it that much of a shock?" Scorpius said.

"Well you never told me," Rose said stiffly.

"I am right now. So we're even."

"What are you going to do then?"

"He could always take over Carl's job," Merna said from the back. "Heavens knows he wants to retire and he has taking a liking to the boy."

The group jumped not realizing she had been listening the whole time.

"Merna," Rose gasped. "I was just closing up."

"Don't worry about it dear," She said. "I was just minding my own business and that is currently in need of finding a replacement for Carl. So Scorpius how would you like to come on a full time cook?"

He sat there with a stupid grin on his face till Rose whacked him on the shoulder.

"I would love to Merna."

"Good. Now Carl will be helping you through the menu and such till he deems you ready to take over it yourself," She threw an apron at him and he caught it swiftly. He glanced in Rose's direction and gave her a bright smile.

"You are utterly ridiculous," She smiled back before taking the rest of the cleared dishes to the back.

"But you love me?" He asked after her.

Rose looked back over her shoulder, "Of course. Now are you going to help or just stand there like some…"

She didn't get to finish because Scorpius had swiftly made his way to her, grabbing the dishes from her hands, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Of course," He replied.

 _The End_

 **A/N:**

 **And that's it! The end wrapped up rather quickly, and I just haven't felt like going back and reworking it all. I might go back and expand the story further but that remains to be seen.**

 **If you're interested in some other social media, I'm on tumblr if you feel then need to see cats and other things reblogged or if you just want to say hi or send a prompt. I also have other original drabbles and things there. You can find me at lazylyz dot tumblr dot com.**

 **Also I'm planning on streaming on twitch soon so if you enjoy watching video games come and hang out! I would love to talk to you all about writing and things. My twitch channel is twitch dot tv/lyzlangley. I've just started that so I'm planning a fallout 4 survival run and maybe some parkitect.**

 **If you have no interest in saying hey that's fine too. I've been a lurker from the beginning, so I understand, but with that said don't let fear stop you. I did that, and it takes a lot of moxie to get over it, so b** **etter late than never, and it's never too late, so might as well give it a go.**

 **Anyways, t** **his story is the first big internet thing I've done and actually didn't have anxiety over. It helps that you have all** **been great! Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **NOW on to more things in the future!**


End file.
